


stuck in the middle with you

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "'It’ll be good for you to get out,' Mum said," Ginny grumbled. "Really, mum?" Ginny glared up at the ceiling as if her mother was there looking down on her. "Does this look good for me?"





	stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> written for [hp_bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.dreamwidth.org/)‘s june prompts: difficulty with moving about, "are you going to eat that?" 
> 
> title inspired by _grace and frankie_ and grace potter’s cover of _stuck in the middle with you_.

"Dear Merlin, tell me this isn't happening," said Ginny as the lift jolted to a stop midway through it's journey to the sixth floor of the Ministry.

"This isn't happening," Luna said, a serene smile on her face. Normally the sight of Luna, with her relentless optimism, was enough to cool Ginny down, just a smidgen, but not now. Not when the lift had ceased working between two floors, not when England was experiencing the hottest summer on record, and especially not when she was _pregnant_.

"'It'll be good for you to get out,' Mum said," Ginny grumbled. _"Really, Mum?"_ Ginny glared up at the ceiling as if her mother was there looking down on her. _"Does this look good for me?"_

"It'll be alright, Ginny," Luna said comfortingly, rubbing Ginny's shoulders. Ginny immediately started to melt under her touch. "I've already sent Hermione a Patronus, she'll get us out as soon as she can."

"I know," Ginny groaned. "But I want to be out _now_. And I know that makes me sound like a brat but I don't _care_. I'm hot and I'm hungry and I have to pee and my back won't stop aching."

"I'm sorry, love," Luna said sympathetically but a slight smirk sat at the edge of her lips.

"What?" Ginny demanded.

"You did want this, you know," Luna reminded her. "You said it was your turn, that I'd already had my go our first time round."

"Past me was an _idiot_. You should never have listened to her."

Luna laughed and Ginny smiled despite how uncomfortable she was in her current circumstances.

Luna kissed her, wrapping her arms around Ginny's neck but Ginny pushed her off after just a few seconds, grimacing. "Sorry. It's just too bloody hot in here."

"That's alright," Luna smiled. "Do you want to sit down?" she asked, noting how Ginny leaned against the wall.

"No," Ginny grumbled.

Luna raised an eyebrow, encouraging her to give a reason why.

"I'm scared I won't be able to get back up," Ginny mumbled, not looking Luna in the eye.

Luna laughed once more and pressed a kiss to Ginny's cheek, drawing away quickly in order to give her space in the cramped quarters. "I love you."

Ginny sighed. "I love you too. But I'd love you more if you got us out of here."

The lift jolted once again and then the doors were opening to revealed a frazzled looking Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione spoke simultaneously.

"Finally!"

"There are you are! I fixed it as fast as I could!"

"Hey, Gin. Luna," a disembodied voice said and Ginny spotted Harry and Ron standing a few feet behind Hermione. Ron had a takeout container in hand and the sweet and spicy aroma of pad thai drifted up Ginny's nose.

"Are you going to eat that?" She asked, eyeing the food hungrily.

"Uh---" Before Ron could even get a proper word out, Luna and Hermione had turned eerily similar death glares his way.

"Here," he said, shoving the takeaway container into her hands. "Have Harry's too. It's on his desk."

"Hey!" Harry objected but after receiving his own set of death glares, he quickly shut up and led the way to his office.


End file.
